


Day #22: Different/blade

by imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)



Series: 30 Days of Writing for Ships: Mattex [11]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 30 days of writing for ships, BDSM, Birthday, F/M, Genital Piercing, Mattex, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/pseuds/imaginationandheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt…?” The word starts as a plea but dissolves into a moan as the blade makes its way up again, toward her clit, and the tip is now probing her hood, lifting it delicately and dangerously, she’s wet, so wet, and scared and it’s amazing and she opens her legs just a fraction more, hearing the echo of Matt’s low ‘open’ over and over again in her head and the blade is like a drug and Matt watches in fascination as Alex’s focus shifts entirely to the man’s hand hovering near her clit, now bringing a needle inside the hood, probing gently and testing for space – space for the jewelry? Space for a cut? Alex doesn’t know, Alex doesn’t care; her body is impossibly still, heartbeat fast, and Matt brings a slow finger to her lips, not wanting to startle her, just show her he’s there for her and she licks his finger with a careful hello, her eyes never leaving the blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #22: Different/blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexkingstonsitsonmyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkingstonsitsonmyface/gifts).



> For Courtney, who inspires me with her desire. And her general coolness. And her kindness. Now I KNOW I am jumping well ahead of myself here and owe you all SO MANY FICLETS. (I stalled on day #12: Chocolate, for reasons related to work, and though it went up yesterday, closer to Courtney’s birthday, it didn’t seem quite right for her birthday fic). When I checked Day #22 it was ‘different’ and, well, I thought I could maybe work with that. At the same time, lovely not-mum sent me a shadow list of thirty days of kinkier prompts (oh yes ;-). Day #22 on not-mum’s list was ‘blade.’ The result is this… different. It’s pretty out there (tbh I do not know what happened here!!!), but hope you like it, Courtney. Happy June 22nd birthday. Shine on. 
> 
> *Like many other ficlets in this series, this story takes place in same verse as [Alterity of Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/952586). Long-standing safeword, yada yada. Bdsm – pretty heavy in its way, so if that’s not your thing do *turn back now*, readers of gentle virtue.

The young man catches eyes with Matt before sliding them over to Alex: “are you sure?”

“Yes…”

“Decisions his?”

“Yes…”

“Ok, then.” He turns his full attention to Matt.  “You’ll need to let me check the jewelry you’ve chosen. And, decide, if you like, if you’d like this to hurt enough so she’ll remember it.”

Even moving away a few steps from Alex’s body, almost fully reclined in a chair, skirt hiked, no panties, knees open, he feels the catch in her breath and moves immediately to her side and, with both thrill and terror, knowing that this stranger, no matter how highly recommended for insane discretion, was still in the room, touches her and she’s wet, but shuddering under his touch rather than leaning into it: scared.

“Alex, I want you to do this for me.”

“Yes.”

Matt presses a small circle around her clit with a practiced thumb and she bites back a moan and tries to pull Matt against her body.  To hide it? “Oh, no, love. Tonight one present for me, one present for you. And my present is letting someone watch you letting me do this.”

“Want you to…”

Alex has a safeword, of course. Could stop this instantly. ‘Want you to’ wasn’t a safeword.

“Good girl.”  He slips his long ring finger into her cunt and brings it in and out, pressing the heel of his hand, now, against her clit rhythmically – would he be able to do this again, after? -  then leans close to her ear so only she can hear “I want you to come for me, come one last time before you get your birthday present.”

“I don’t want to…”

“Good… I don’t need you to want to. I just need you to do it.”

Alex closes her eyes and focuses on Matt’s closeness, focuses on his palm, grinding against the area he’d decided to pierce, focuses on the three of them in the room, and lets go with a cry that hides nothing.

*

It was Alex’s birthday, the first since they’d been together and Matt wanted _needed_ something different. Perfect. For her. _Them._ Nothing anyone had given her before.  

Learning Alex Kingston had been like learning piano as a child, only here, at the threshold of her soul, he was so much better.  So very _very_ much better. Accomplished. This time, fingers on the instrument, he was almost fucking _Rachmaninoff_. Alex was just as attuned, their sex life a never-ending almost always pitch-perfect series of improvisations … an actor’s give-and-take generosity and space-making combined with the surprising and perfect and deep compatibility of their needs.  She’d screamed and begged and arched and submitted and grown and given him everything and Matt, in turn, had spent every day living up to her; his heart and cock in constant, buzzing resonance.  With her. He had to come every day with his hands in her hair and her cries in his ear or he went mad.  And Alex? Fuck… dirty, perfect, obedient, powerful Alex Kingston who put herself on her knees when she felt she needed it and asked – please – for him to hit her, to decide if she could come, or not, and how.  Was it harder to be her or harder to be him? He didn’t know; he didn’t care.  Sex with Alex was the most challenging and rewarding thing he had ever done.  He had come to realize it even beat being the Doctor. Oddly enough, it fired many of the same pieces of his mind and his heart. And if sex with Alex Kingston was the hardest and most complicated puzzle, loving Alex Kingston was the easiest.

Their joint commitment to a rather burning bedroom schedule had made more than one shoot difficult, on both sides, but oh so worth it, he remembered, smiling, their times apart delicious torture and their homecomings pretty rapturous.  He just could not imagine Alex with a man her own age.  Her stamina could honestly kill someone. He told her what to do, but he ordered her with a firm and  uncompromising certainty she loved and begged for only when he was sure that’s where she wanted to go. He had discovered that he was insanely good at that.  And, if he was being honest, he was creating that desire, too. _Rachmaninoff_.

Her body was incredible – sure – and even the softer, rounder, places drove him crazy… it wasn’t Alex’s perfection so much as her imperfection, not so much her breasts but the rise and fall of her breath, not even so much the feel of her cunt warm and wet under the pads of his fingers but the way touching her there like that made **him** feel. She mobilized his awe and directed it to their pleasure. With Alex, his hand wasn’t ever just hitting her: she showed him himself.  On rare occasions where doubt crept in on either side and they held each other and asked ‘what the fuck?’ and some variation from Alex on ‘will you love me tomorrow?’ he felt the certainty of all these true things when he answered with a burning ‘forever’.  In solitary moments of soul-searching Matt had to admit he worried more about _him_ hitting his 40s and being unable to keep up with her than anything else.  But what was true for her was also true for him, he supposed. It wasn’t his cock: it was his head.

He thought he’d been pretty worldly when they first got together. He’d been wrong.  He laughed gently thinking of the huge lists of firsts this past year – all of those firsts with Alex.  Honestly, no background research he’d done for any earlier role had come close to this.  He’d read books and, yes, even gone onto online chatrooms – anonymously, of course – fuck… though sometimes he wished… wished… that he could just take Alex somewhere _like that_ with him, just show someone… how they were with each other.  

Matt opened his laptop, scrolled through his contacts and hovered a long time over a name before opening the chat screen.  Deep breath. This birthday called for jewelry, definitely.

 *

The person Matt contacted used an assumed name, too, and was probably more famous than Matt, to be honest.  Play parties for Hollywood A-listers, fulfillment of decidedly specialized wishes, that kind of thing.  Matt’s request and his strict requirement for anonymity and discretion were both easy and basic and he felt in good hands but still his own hands shook.  And when the arrangements had been made and Matt closed the screen he put both hands in his hair, incredulous, and let out an almost-giggle and pivoted on his heels and turned in a circle.  Even without the giggling it was more Chaplin than sm mastermind. Shit – was he really thinking of doing this? Would Alex be ok with it?  More:  would she want this?

They were in L.A. and Alex was working a full day with a 5 a.m. makeup call.  Home at 7. He’d told her he had an important reservation and let her assume dinner.  He knew she would do everything possible not to be late and that cast and crew would move heaven and earth to make sure she got to celebrate her birthday.  When he heard the door open at 6:45 he almost rushed it in his hunger to hold her and kiss her and whisper happy birthday and she barely had time to drop her bag before his arms were around her waist and he was spinning her around the foyer.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

“Mmm… thank you.  Missed you today.”

“That part of the day is over.”

“Thank god.”

And Matt kisses her, a slow, deep kiss. And his heart pounds with anticipation and nervousness. 

“Come get something to eat before we go.”

Alex looks at him with surprise.  “No restaurant?”

“No, love. Nothing as common as dinner for your birthday surprise.”

“Well, I am intrigued,” she smiles, making her way to the kitchen and the counter piled high with appetizers – small, favourite things – olives, calamari, melon and  dates and prosciutto.  Small things. “Am I on a diet now, Matt?” she laughs. 

“NEVER,” he growls at her, grabbing her hips with both hands and moving to her neck to nuzzle and bite. “Just thought you might want to eat light right now – we can go for a substantial dinner after.”

“After?”

“Yes. There is a before part of the evening.  It’s your surprise…”

“Matt…”

“Ok,” he relents easily – honestly, he wasn’t going to do this without talking about it. “Here.” He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small, dark blue velvet package and hands it to her. “Open it.”

Her small hands hold the package carefully and she looks up so in love he almost bursts and at the last moment of unwrapping can’t stop himself and grabs both her wrists to still her hands and hold her eyes: “I want you to love this, Alex, I do, and if you don’t or can’t, I will replace that present with something else and will keep doing that until you have absolutely everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Alex looks at him curiously: “Matt?”

“Open it.”

Inside was a beautiful slip of thick gold with two diamonds. It was clearly expensive.  Not a ring. She isn’t exactly sure what it is for – “belly ring?”

“No, love.”

He lets her think about it for a long moment before removing it from its bed of velvet with two fingers and bringing it down between her legs, positioning it at the top of her clit.

“It’s for here. I want to take you to be pierced now so you can wear your birthday jewelry.”

Her eyes widen and while he isn’t positive it is with alarm he rushes on – “not your clit, just the hood above, sweetheart, and they say you’ll feel that bar and those diamonds brushing against you all day and some women come just from walking and whenever you move I want to know you’re thinking about me, that I’m always touching you…”

This comes out in a rush and Matt looks properly young and adorable, she thinks, but she’s scared as hell and it’s impractical.

“Matt, you know we can’t just go down to the mall to get a hood piercing.”

He looks at her with a raised and slightly accusatory eyebrow: “how do you know what it’s called?”

“I _know_ things,” she laughs.

“Oh, so do I Ms. Kingston, lots of things…” Matt has moved his voice into a register that encourages her to stop laughing. “I know where to take you for a VHC piercing” he looks at her pointedly. “The best place. No one will bother us.” He moves to Alex and pulls up the hem of her skirt – “and no need to change… just get rid of these…” and he pulls her underwear down as he says it and it puddles on the floor.

“Happy birthday, love. Trust me?”

“Yes.”  Her voice is small this time, her yes uncertain so he drops to his knees under her skirt and grips her hips and whispers: “let go Alex, let me, trust me” before opening her up with his tongue and giving her hot, open-mouthed kisses until she rocks and begs and he thrusts his tongue into her cunt and pulls at her clit with two fingers and has her screaming _thank you, thank you, oh FUCK thank you_ as Matt stands up, steadying her at the waist, kissing her hair as she recovers.

“Time to go now, love. No talking. All you do now is listen to me.”

Alex nods, instantly pulsing again from the sound of his voice as he says that. Scared. Happy. Grateful.

*

It takes 30 minutes in L.A. traffic and they pull into a house, not a business, and ring a security bell at the end of the long driveway. The man at the guardhouse directs Matt to park at the back of the house and another young man – late 20s? early 30s? – meets him there and shakes his hand, then Alex’s, amiably before ushering them inside, leading them to a comfortable room with low ambient lighting but with a focal point of a large, reclining chair next to a bright medical lamp.

The man either doesn’t recognize them or is astonishingly unimpressed with who they are. Thank God, Matt thinks.  He’d had nervous second thoughts all the way here … not so much about the piercing as about the need to involve a third party … and was happy they’d settled on silence for the ride or he might well have babbled himself out of this and into a steakhouse for a more traditional birthday.

It takes a while before it even registers with Matt that the other man hasn’t even given him a name – nice.  Matt settles a bit and allows excitement to win out over panic as he grips Alex’s hand and then the man is speaking to them:

“I’m glad you’re here.” He’s addressing Alex.  “I have you down for a vertical hood piercing with a note that after you give consent for the piercing, all other decisions move to your partner…”

“Yes.” Her voice so beautiful, then, so verging on truly scared that Matt almost tugs her close to whisper ‘you don’t have to, love’ and kiss her softly and get her out of there, back home, where he can just kiss her all night and make her laugh. But Alex nods her head in punctuation and Matt simply grips her hand, at once demanding and reassuring.

*

_“Good… I don’t need you to want to. I just need you to do it.”_

God, that man, his voice. He _knows_ her.  Alex throws her head back as her hips buck and her body shudders and Matt bends down for a kiss, but not before gently pulling at her knees:  “Open.”

And all at once ‘open’ is the dirtiest, most commanding word they’ve ever shared.  She’s kissing Matt and her legs are open, instantly open, and his lips are on hers and suddenly the light is so bright and she hears the unmistakable shake of metal on metal, the tools in the tray.

“Sir?” Matt breaks the kiss and looks to the young man. “Please make sure she stays still.”

“Not a problem,” Matt answers, weaving his fingers through Alex’s and whispering “still now” as the rubbing alcohol is poured and rubbed against her and Matt risks blowing breath onto the area, making her shiver.  “There you go.”

Alex opens her eyes, only now realizing she’d been squeezing them shut. But what the fuck is that blade for?  She looks to the blade, then to Matt.  Matt looks to the blade, then to the young man, in silent relay and then all three of them are staring at the blade on the tray, next to two needles, thread, and Alex’s gold and diamond present.

“With your permission, sir.”

Matt clears his throat and summons confidence. “Yes.”

They’d discussed this, of course, Matt and the man, this part of the …service…. but the reality of truly scaring Alex was only now obvious to him.  Shit.

“It’s ok, love. I need you to do this. Trust me, ok?”

She nods as the man brings the blade, long thin, shining and sharp to the top of her vulva, digging in gently with the point, probing, then tracing a long line down toward the opening of her cunt where the man gently stirs and Alex bites back a scream of shock that Matt covers with his own lips as he holds her shoulders.

“Shhh…. Very, very still now, love… we’re seeing what kind of piercing you should have…”  
  
“Matt…?” The word starts as a plea but dissolves into a moan as the blade makes its way up again, toward her clit, and the tip is now probing her hood, lifting it delicately and dangerously, she’s wet, so wet, and scared and it’s _amazing_ and she opens her legs just a fraction more, hearing the echo of Matt’s low ‘open’ over and over again in her head and the blade is like a drug and Matt watches in fascination as Alex’s focus shifts entirely to the man’s hand hovering near her clit, now bringing a needle inside the hood, probing gently and testing for space – space for the jewelry? Space for a cut? Alex doesn’t know, Alex doesn’t care; her body is impossibly still, heartbeat fast, and Matt brings a slow finger to her lips, not wanting to startle her, just show her he’s there for her and she licks his finger with a careful hello, her eyes never leaving the blade.

“A vertical piercing will be perfect,” the man says. “With your permission, Sir.”

“Yes. Now please.”  He’s anxious to take Alex in his arms.  But not yet. He schools his features and makes his voice low, the voice Alex loves best: “make sure she remembers.”

“She will. Make sure she stays still.”

Alex almost comes right then and when Matt sees it he can’t help but move in for a hungry kiss – “Very. Still.” he whispers into her ear – and her body is quiet on the outside and churning on the inside and her eyes are closed again, the better to feel Matt’s lips and he’s all hungry licking and his tongue carries burning messages and now the blade is lifting her and she feels a needle probing and turning and for the second time that night Matt is swallowing her cry in his own throat, and the needle enters her again and again and why the fuck is it taking so long and just as she’s wondering this her whole body feels full of metal and it **hurts** and she’s crying for Matt and he’s kissing her upper lip and rolling her nipple between his fingers and now pinching viciously against her scream and Matt is actually sweating – fuck – and then all three of them are still and Matt and Alex are panting.

It’s Alex who speaks first, offering a hoarse “Thank you for my present.”

“Love you…” Matt plants a kiss on her forehead, reverent and sweet, and looks down to see the sparkle of the diamonds between her legs, before reaching a hand down to finger the gold experimentally and realizing they are alone, now, in the room.

“Happy birthday, Alex. It’s the best piercing you, know – with the vertical one you can come just thinking about me,” he offers, grinning, shakily, a bit glad it’s over.

“Oh, but I always could,” Alex replies, moving to sit up like she’d been a long time captive in a dream and Matt helps her to stand and smooth her skirt. “You’ll have a hard time topping this next year, _Sir_ ” she adds pointedly with good humour and a hint of exhaustion. 

“Oh, don’t worry, love,” Matt offers, laughing, “I promise you I will start planning now and won’t stop until you have the perfect present.”

Alex looks into Matt’s eyes, weaves her hands into his hair and holds him captive: “I already do.”


End file.
